Down With the Sickness
by Mirai Kusakurin
Summary: L's sick with a rare disease that could possibly kill him. Could Raito help him in time, or will he take this chance to kill L? Fluff, smut LxLight
1. Chapter 1

I know that I shouldn't publish this many stories at once, but… I can't help it. These ideas just come to me, and I get bored in class, and… I'm irresponsible. That's it. But for once, there will be a lot of fluff in this story. Maybe. A little more fluff than smut. Yes, lots of smut too. Kinda another one of my plotless, fluff/smut stories. So THIS is what boredom inspires… hm…

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note…

Raito: If you did… there would be bondage and gay pandas and gay people with god-complexes.

Yes… yes there would…

---

"Hey, L? This isn't funny. I know this is just another test, so stop screwing around. We have work to do. The detective still wouldn't move. Raito shook him one more time before he looked over at his father. Soichiro furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to his son and L. "I don't know if this is serious or not, Dad." He pressed his fingers to the pulse point in L's neck and frowned. Well, that wasn't very good. "Get Watari!"

The old man walked into the room at that exact moment and quickly walked over to L's chair, pulling him back and pressing the back of his hand to the detective's forehead. He had a deep frown on his face, which worried Raito.

"He's burning up," Watari said and turned on his heel, bringing his cell phone out. "I need you to try to carry him up stairs, Yagami-kun."

Raito nodded and carefully picked the unconscious raven-haired man up from his chair. He staggered a bit and quickly followed after Watari. L was heavier than he looked. When they arrived at the room, he set him down on the bed. He heard the door open and turned around, seeing a man with a bag in his hands.

"I'm Aoshi Kamui—I'm Ryuuzaki's personal doctor," the man said. He marched right over to L, gently pushing Raito out of the way. He checked his pulse and pulled out a syringe from his bag.

Raito watched the doctor work on the detective in a chair in the opposite side of the room. He bit his lip nervously, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. He was relieved when he heard the doctor say the words he'd been hoping to hear for the past few hours.

"He'll be fine for now. His fever is under control and his breathing and pulse have gone back to normal." He looked at Watari. "Call me if it happen gain." He packed up and left, shutting the door softly behind him.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Raito sighed and went to the edge of the bed, looking down at L. They couldn't afford for this to happen _again_. They needed the detective alive and healthy so that they could solve that damned case and Raito could finally go home and sleep in his OWN bed.

He sighed again and stood up, but a rustle from the covers stopped him from going anywhere. He spinned around to look into L's dark gray orbs. The detective looked around, looking confused. "Ah… Ryuuzaki. You're awake."

L tilted his head to the side and brought his thumb to his lips. "Of course, Raito-kun. You know I don't sleep that often." He looked around again and sat up. "Can Raito-kun tell me what happened?"

"Well, I don't really—"

"It's nothing to worry about, L," Watari said, finally speaking up. "You passed out. You must just be tired from working 24/7 without any sleep." He had that soft smile on his face, and Raito even almost believed him. L DID need more sleep, but people who sleep don't usually almost stop breathing and would wake up from being poked and prodded for two or three hours by their personal doctor.

"Um… yeah," Raito said slowly. "That's what must have happened…" He looked at Watari, his eyes demanding an answer, but he just looked at L with that same smile. The brunette narrowed his eyes and started to move from the room. "Watari, may I talk to you privately?" he asked. Watari followed him out of the room and into the hall. He walked a few steps away from the door. He didn't doubt that L would want to know what was really going on and try to listen in on their conversation.

"L has a rare sickness," Watari began. Raito was surprised he was the one that spoke first. "He had it when he was a small child, and I thought we took care of it then, but… obviously not. It nearly killed him, and this is exactly how it started out."

Raito nodded, but the old man didn't continue. "So… what does it do, exactly?"

It makes me very sick. It attacks his immune system to badly that he may not be able to walk or talk at some point. I know that you two don't get along as well as I'd like, but could you help me take care of him? Make sure that he doesn't get even worse…"

Raito nodded again. "Of course. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to him." This was also another chance to prove his innocence. If it showed L that he really didn't want to hurt him, maybe…

Watari bowed his head and walked away, going down the stairs, probably to tell the others the news.

Raito bit the inside of his cheek and went back into the bedroom. "Since you're awake now, I guess we should…" The brunette raised his eyebrows. L was actually sleeping. He couldn't believe it. He walked over to the bed and chuckled softly. L had the covers pulled all the way up to his head so that only his messy hair was visible. He was no doubt curled up in the same position as when he was perched in his chair while working, with his thumb in his mouth. Really, sometimes he acted so childish it was… cute.

Raito blinked and felt his cheek tingle. Slightly. He did _not_ just think of L as _**cute.**_ He shook his head and stepped away from the bed. The detective was just probably passing his insanity along to Raito… Which was a _very bad thing_.

He ran a hand through his hair, peering down at the raven-haired man. What was he doing to him?

L stretched out his arms and legs, arching his back off the bed for a few seconds. He heard a few sick cracks and groaned softly. That was one reason why he hated sleeping. He was even tenser than when he was awake. He yawned and threw the covers back, immediately regretting it. It was so COLD.

He wrapped his arms around himself, sitting up and shivering slightly. "Rai-t-to-kun?" he called out, jumping off the bed and padding into the living room. He heard some plates and glasses clattering together and turned his head. Was he making something?

Raito came out of the kitchen with two plates of strawberry cheesecake and somehow still holding a cup of coffee in one hand without spilling it. "Hey, sleepyhead." He set the two plates down on the table and handed L his coffee. "It'll warm you up," he smiling at the detective.

He laughed when L looked at him suspiciously and sniffed his coffee. "It's not like I put arsenic in there. Just drink it."

L cocked an invisible eyebrow but took a sip. He swallowed and pursed his lips. Raito had put the perfect amount of sugar in it. Was it that he'd done it that often, or had the brunette just guessed?

He took a big gulp and licked his lips. He was warming up a little, but it still felt chilly. "Thank you, Raito-kun," he said softly and sat down at the table. "Is Raito-kun going to eat cake, too?" he asked, his eyes rounding. Never thought he'd live to see that day that Yagami Raito would be willing to eat cake. His cake.

"Hm… No. That other one was for you. I cut the cake too big, so I just put it on the other plate."

… He also didn't feel like being L's amid, having to go get more when he finished the first one. That was it. He was becoming lazy like L himself. He was truly rubbing off on the poor brunette.

He sat down on the couch, watching L eat, amused. "You don't' waste any time, do you?"

L looked at him with wide eyes, his cheeks puffing out slightly because of the bake in his mouth. He swallowed and tilted his head to the side. "Why is Raito-kun being so nice to me?"

Raito blinked and opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He was only being nice to him because he was sick… and would get sicker and sicker until the doctor found a cure… or something. "Because… um… I was just worried about what happened earlier today. I want to make sure that you're all right now."

L stared at him blankly, obviously not believing him. Raito got a little unnerved, but he relaxed when L shrugged and continued eating. As long as he didn't know the truth—yet—everything would be fine.

He sighed softly and stood up. It was probably time to go back home. He looked back at L. Would he even let him go home? He kept him in a cell for somewhere around 40 days. He knew the detective wouldn't feel guilty if he was taken away from his family for a little longer.

He only came out of his thoughts when he felt something cold around his wrist and heard a snap of metal. He snapped his head down to look at it. He glared at the cuff, hoping that he could somehow melt it. After that didn't work, he aimed his glare up to L's face. "Ryuuzaki… what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Raito-kun, but I have to do this. I still suspect you of Kira, so I can't let you leave."

Raito had to force himself to hold back a growl. He couldn't just go and come back? That was… so-… Was this even LEGAL?! He took a deep calming breath and smiled. "Ryuuzaki… Is this really necessary?" he asked sweetly. Maybe this was a joke. Maybe he did still suspect him of being Kira, but maybe he also just wanted to psych Raito out. Yeah, that was it…

"Yes, it is."

Raito's eyes met L's and it was then that he realized that the detective didn't joke. At all. His eye twitched and he locked his jaw. _Say nothing, and this will be easy. It couldn't be too difficult to prove my innocence. If I really am innocent, and my memories were erased, I'll get to prove it…_

He smiled pleasantly at L, acting like everything about this situation was fine with him. "Well… If it's absolutely necessary, then… I'm fine with it."

L stared at him for a moment before he shrugged and finished off his coffee. He stared on his other plate, eating quickly. As he finished that one as well, he walked into the kitchen, Raito following quickly behind him (but not like he had any choice in the matter), and put his two empty plates in the sink.

He turned his mouth to say something to the brunette, but then a pained expression made it's way to the insomniac's face. He put a hand over his mouth and wrapped an arm around his stomach. "Ah… Raito-kun…"

Before Raito could even register in his mind what was happening, L ran past him and the chain jerked the brunette right after him. He stumbled a few times but eventually caught his balance and grimaced when he heard the ill detective wretching in the toilet. He looked away and cursed. Why, OH WHY did he have to choose cake? And _two_ cakes at that! He should have picked something else smaller… Hell, he should have just asked Watari to bring up some crackers…

He eventually cleared his throat and crouched down beside L and rubbed his back, looking away again when it was obvious that he wasn't done yet. Finally, after five more minut3es of coughing up just acid, L stood up went over to the sink. He washed his mouth out and pressed a cool towel to his face. Raito heard him sigh and stood up straight. "L… I think… I think the cake was just bad or something. I didn't put anything in it—"

"You don't have to lie to me to keep me from panicking or getting upset." L swallowed and grimaced. The taste was still in his mouth. "I know you didn't put anything in the cake to make me sick." L turned away from him and made his way to the bed. He felt hot and cold at the same time. He'd only felt like that once in his life… and it was because of the same reason he did now.

On the outside, he was calm and collected. On the inside, however, his heart was beating fast against his chest and he couldn't help but to start thinking the worst.

He was going to die this time around. Last time, it was only because of pure luck that he survived. He knew he had no such luck now.

He lay down on the bed and hid his face in the pillow. He knew that Raito was watching him. It was a little irritating. He needed to lay down and work or do SOMETHING, other than stare at L. He lifted his head from the pillow and frowned up at Raito.

"I know, I know," the brunette said, crawling to the other side of the bed. L rolled his eyes and stared ahead at the door. He was physically tired, but he wasn't going to go to sleep. He wanted to watch Raito for a few more hours before he did that. However, because of the comforting warmth that radiated from the younger male's body, eh felt his eyes flutter closed, and everything went black.

Something wasn't right. He was pretty warm, but he was still shivering.

L slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Raito, who looked back at him, worry written all over his face. He tried to force a smile to reassure the teenager and to get him to move away just a little, but he must have just looked worse, because Raito only moved closer to him.

The detective jerked the covers up around his body and looked down. He really didn't like the thought that Raito was able to see him so weak and so… very…

"Ryuuzaki?" Raito snapped his fingers in L's face and the latter jumped, shaking his head a little and looking at the brunette. "You looked spaced out for a moment. I was wondering you were sleeping with your eyes open or something."

"Hm… No. I wasn't. I was just thinking…" He tilted his head to the side and continued "thinking". He felt so out of it, like he wasn't even there. His eyelids start to droop and his chin fell to his chest. His eyes closed again, though this time he didn't fall asleep. He could hear and feel when Raito shifted on the bed. He didn't move. Even as he felt him checking his pants for the keys, he still didn't move.

He heard the cuffs unlock and Raito's soft footsteps on the carpet. After a few moments, he felt warmer and a little more secure. He felt his head gently hit the pillows and Raito playing with his hair.

Wait. Was he crazy? He hated it when people tried to mess with his hair. It really did piss him off… But even as Raito's fingers brushed against his scalp, his body relaxed.

---

Raito looked down at the cuffs. He really didn't want to put hem back on, but he had to, in order to gain some of L's trust. He snapped them back on and looked down at the older man. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be sleeping, but Raito was never sure. One little move, and he could sit up and ask the brunette what he was doing.

But he'd played with L's hair, and he hadn't moved. Maybe he was a sleep or once.

"Could Raito-kun bring me some water?"

Or… Maybe not. "You're going to have to unlock us."

"No…" L said, and Raito actually heard him whine. "…Carry me…

… Say what?

---

Mwwaaaa haahaha! Hah! Haha! ... Okay, I'm done being crazy... for the moment. I know this isn't as good as my other fics, but it's not serious or anything. And L is going to be more... childish and... cute... and... other stuff. most likely uke most of the time that he is sick. I'm probably going to add Matt and Mello in some time, too. I just don't know where I can add them. :l Ah, well. Anyway... reviews make me happy and inspire me very much. :D


	2. Chapter 2

"No… carry me…"

Raito's eyes widened so much that he almost looked like L for a moment. "Wha… what did you say?" He stared down at the detective, wondering if he had been hearing things, or if L was just _completely out of his mind. _"L…" He swallowed thickly and reached out to touch his shoulder. "L. What'd you say?"

The raven-haired man's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Raito. "I asked if Raito-kun could go get me some water," he said, peering up at him like he was crazy.

"No… I mean after that." Raito didn't understand. Maybe L had only mumbled something and it just _sounded_ like he said something else.

L's eyebrows pinned down slightly and he shook his head, closing his eyes again, pulling the covers over his head. "I know you still have the key, so don't pretend like you don't have it."

Raito stared down at L for a few more moments. He was acting so weird lately. Weirder than usual, anyway. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the cuff from his wrist. He rubbed it for a moment before he turned and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets and poured some water in it form the sink. On his way out, he looked for some crackers for the sick detective. Miraculously, he found a pack and went back into the bedroom, reluctantly snapping the cuff back on his wrist.

He held the glass of water out for L, but he just lay there, staring up at him with his big gray panda eyes and shaking. "Too… c-cold, Raito-kun…"

Raito huffed. Oh, Jesus Christ. How long was this going to last? He didn't want to have to do EVERYTHING for L. He wasn't going to be able to help him piss, that was for fucking sure.

He crawled onto the bed and curled his arm around L's shoulders and pulled him closer. If he needed body warmth, he would receive it, whether he wanted it or not.

L reached out and held the glass with both of his hands and took a big sip. He looked at Raito's hand which was rubbing up and down his arm. He stared at it for a moment before he continued to drink his water. He swished it around in his mouth and spit it back out into the cup.

"Ryuuzaki! That's disgusting!" Raito said, looking down at the detective like he just made an obscene comment.

L looked up at him and titled his head to the side. "Is it? Should I have swallowed… with my—"

"You know what? Just be quiet. Go back to sleep or something."

---

Raito woke up to something rubbing against his neck. It tickled a little and he let out a small chuckled before settling down again. He heard someone sigh against his neck and frowned.

He opened his eyes to look down at L nuzzling his neck. It wasn't so bad, since he was asleep and didn't know what he was doing. But what did make it bad was the fact that he was practically laying in the brunette's lap. He swallowed and shook L's shoulder. "Uh… L. Get up."

L nuzzled his neck again and moved even closer to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and arching his back slightly, brushing his hips against Raito's.

The brunette sucked in some breath and froze. Ryuuzaki was asleep, right? "L! L, wake up!"

L jerked his head up and looked around. He thought the room had been on fire, the way the brunette sounded so panicked. When he saw that everything was still fine and NOT randomly combusting, he looked at Raito. He blinked twice and frowned. He didn't remember moving in his sleep. He also didn't remember when he said it was okay for he and his SUSPECT to be this close. "Raito-kun, what are you doing?"

"Would you just please get off me?" I'm starting to feel claustrophobic." He watched L crawl off of him and to the very edge of the bed. "Thank you…" He sent the other an annoyed glare. "I think I should be the one asking that question."

L shrugged and wrapped himself in the covers that he basically looked like he was in a cocoon. He pressed his thumb to his lips and looked up in thought. "I didn't do it on purpose, Raito-kun. So that just means…" He stood up and started dragging the brunette into the bathroom, keeping his cover-cocoon around him. "I want to take a shower."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything? You can't just cut yourself off in the middle of a sentence!" Raito huffed and sat down on the toilet while L turned the water on as hot as it would go. The insomniac looked back at the brunette and dropped the cover's immediately wrapping his arms around himself and started shivering again. "I hope Raito-kun doesn' think he can just sit there. The china isn't long enough." He snatched the key from Raito's pocket and put it in his back pants pocket.

The brunette's eyes widened, and to his horror, L began to undress. "you can't expect me to—" He looked at L's exposed stomach and chest and he blinked. L's shirt hid a lot, because the detective was almost as toned as he was.

L saw Raito's gaze go down, and he self-consciously wrapped his arms around his stomach. "W-what?"

Raito shook his head and stripped, trying his hardest to keep his eyes away from L's body. He stepped into the shower behind him, but hissed in pain and pressed himself against the wall. That was HOT! He growled softly and crossed his arms. "Ryuuzaki. You're going to burn your skin that way." All he got from the other male was a blank stare and another shrug.

L didn't know what the teenager's problem was. It felt good to him. It didn't even feel like it was burning him. He was cold all the time, anyway. He reached for the shampoo bottle and poured it out on his palm. He closed his eyes and titled his head back so as to not get any of the shampoo in his eyes and scrubbed his scalp.

Raito swallowed thickly, glad that L had his eyes closed. He couldn't look away form him. There was just something that was so…

Arousing… at the moment. His eyes widened and he quickly turned away from L. He did _not_ just think that. He was just going crazy. Yeah, that was it… That had to be it. He jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to look down at L. The detective was just a few inches shorter than him, but if he stood up straight (for once), he would probably be just as tall as Raito.

He stared down into L's wet and dripping face. Again, that thought came back. "Y-yes?" He pressed himself flat against the wall as L brushed past him. His thigh accidentally rubbed against his member and he clenched his jaw. Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!!!

He stepped under the water and turned it almost to freezing. Was what L had contagious or something? This just wasn't right. He washed his hair and body, facing away from L and grumbling things under his breath.

L may have been sick, but that didn't mean _that _alone would stop the brunette from slapping the tar out of him a few times. Damn him for chaining him up…

When he was done, he turned around to say something to the raven-headed man, but he didn't see him. He looked down, his eyes widening again. "Shit!" He quickly turned off the water and picked L up from the shower floor, the unconscious man's chest resting against his own. "Why didn't you fucking say something? A warning, at least!" He grabbed a few towels and set them down on the bed, not caring that L's body was getting the sheets wet. He threw a towel over his pale waist and began drying his shivering body.

He looked around for his phone, but he didn't see it. He just took L's from the bedside table and looked for Watari's number and dialed. He picked up halfway through the first ring. "Watari! Ryuuzaki passed out again!… I don't know if he's breathing, but—okay. Thank you." He snapped L's phone shut and leaned down to check his pulse. It was still beating at a healthy rate. He sighed in relief and looked down at his stomach. It was going up and down slowly. That was also a good sign.

He got dressed and finished drying the detective off. By that time, Watari had already come. He almost called the doctor, but decided against it. He thanked Raito for calling and turned. He needed to keep an even closer eye on his ward…

"I think he just got really cold and passed out," Raito said as Watari stepped out the door, and had to jerk L closer to the bottom of the bed to go through L's drawers. He pulled out one of his many baggy pairs of jeans and walked over to the bed. The brunette wasn't comfortable with the thought that the detective would be next to him in the bed, naked.

He pulled the towel off L's waist and bit down on his bottom lip. Okay, L couldn't have been Japanese. He cleared his throat nervously and lifted his legs up and slid his pants up to his hips. He swallowed again and looked away, feeling his face burning.

He didn't know if he could do this anymore. He was already so flustered.

He took a shirt from L's drawer and walked back over to the bed, pushing L's arms over his head. He circled an arm around his back and started to slip the shirt on when he felt the other move underneath him. He raised his eyebrows and pulled the shirt down over his stomach and jumped back. He looked into onyx gray eyes and gulped.

L sat up and pulled his shirt down to his waist, straightening it out before he looked up at Raito. He had a light and almost invisible pink tint to his cheeks. "…Thank you, Raito-kun." He avoided Raito's honey coloured eyes and turned in the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest.

Raito couldn't help but smile slightly. The oh-so brave and genius detective was shy? He almost laughed.

---

L stared down at the cracked an poked the paper packaging around it. It looked so dry and nasty. Eugh. He could live without eating this for the rest of his life. It just happened to be better for him than cake and pie were at the moment.

Still, eugh.

He felt Raito's eyes on him the entire time, but he couldn't have cared less. So what if he was most likely highly amused at L's childish and stubborn expressions? Fine, he could go ahead and laugh. It didn't matter to L. He scowled down at the crackers before flicking the whole thing off the bedside table.

"Ryuuzaki, you should eat them. They'll make you feel better," he heard the brunette say from behind him.

His only reply was "Eugh." Raito sighed and he smiled slightly. It was fun annoying and irritating the teenager. It was very amusing, and since he couldn't work as hard as he wanted to and didn't have much else to do, that was the only thing he'd been able to look forward to while chained next to him. Well, that and Raito would do just about anything from him when he asked it of him.

"I'm not going to eat them, Raito-kun," he said and crossed his arms. He really wasn't, and there was absolutely nothing the brunette could say to make him do it. "I don't not want it. Thank you, but not thank you." He crossed his legs in an odd Indian style way, putting on leg over the other, a little like one would do for a Yoga session. He turned his head to make it very clear that he wasn't going to do what Raito wanted him to by… making a face at him and sticking his tongue out.

"Ryuuzaki! Quit being so immature." Raito huffed for the millionth time that day and picked up the crackers from the floor and held them in front of L's face. "L."

L looked at him, clearly unaffected. "Raito." The older man pursed his lips. He'd never noticed it before, but his name rolled right off his tongue in a pleasant way. He looked up at Raito, frowning. "No."

"Yes." Raito grabbed L's wrist that didn't have a chain around it and shoved the pack of crackers in his hand.

L glared up at him and threw the crackers to the floor. "_No_," he growled.

"_Yes_," Raito growled back.

"I said no!"

"Well I said yes! Eat it!" He grabbed the pack on the floor and jumped on L, pushing him onto the mattress and attempted to force feed him. "YES!"

"NO!" he yelled and spit something in French at him.

Raito gasped and paused. "That's… that's… I am not, and you know it!!"

"You just have a big ego, Yagami!" They gave each other their best death glares, and only looked away when they heard someone clear their throat near the door. L sniffed the air and looked at Watari. "I smell doughnuts." He kicked the brunette off him and started for the door, dragging Raito behind him.

Watari looked at the two with an amused smile on his face. "Matsuda kindly brought some doughnuts, but everyone said they were a little tired of sweets."

L smiled ever so slightly and took the box form him and peered inside. "Mmm. Thank you very much, Watari." He took a doughnut with his pointer and middle finger and began to lick the chocolate off of it.

Raito only moved after Wtarai was gone, and he went for the kill. When L finished his first delicious looking snack, Raito snatched the box from the table, holding it above his head. "You can't have any until you eat some cracker—or something salty, at least!"

L had had enough. He wasn't going to play games anymore. He was hungry and he was stubborn. If he didn't want those nasty, try, salty crackers, then he wasn't going to eat nay! Raito had absolutely NO say in what he did or did not eat. He pounched on his front, wrapping his legs around his waist and reaching for the box. "They're _mine_!"

"Not until you eat—stop that!" Raito stretch3ed his arms out more so that the crazy detective couldn't get it. He was pushing on his shoulders to try to get higher, but slid back down, his rump brushing over the slight bulge in Raito's pants.

"No until…" L stopped all movement and just hung on to Raito, trying to make the nasty feeling in his stomach go away. "Nn… Raito. Bathroom." He was afraid that if he moved, he was going to puke on the brunette. He knew the other would not like that. At all.

"Oh…" Raito quickly set the box down and supported him and ran to the bathroom, carrying him while doing so. He gently pushed his legs down and quickly helped him to the toilet. He shuddered a little when only water and acid came from his stomach but stood by him, rubbing his back and moving his hair form his face. Oh, this was going to be a pain.

---

"Are you okay?" Raito tiled his head to look down at L in his little cocoon. He saw a nod of the head and smiled, moving his fingers through that dark hair. "Do you still want a doughnut?" He shook his head. Raito furrowed his eyebrows and sat on the bed next to him.

"Are you asleep?" he asked after a few moments of silence. Another shake of the head. "we should probably get back to work soon." He waited for a few seconds, but didn't get an answer. "L?" He brushed his bangs away from his face to see the detective's eyes closed and his expression relaxed. Raito smiled again. "Liar."

* * *

Aww, ain't that cute? XDDD I wanted to keep pretty much just humour in this chapter, and to show how L and Light's relationship is starting to develop. They just don't know it yet. XDD Anyway, review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

L woke up in the middle of the night, having a small coughing fit. The light was still on beside the bed, probably so that they'd be able to see if he needed to go back to the bathroom while they were trying to sleep. Tonight, he didn't have to, but he felt worse. He didn't have anything in his stomach to get rid of, so he would probably be fine for tonight.

He tried to keep his coughs muffled and quiet so that he didn't wake he brunette up, but he stirred and blinked up at L sleepily. "You okay?" he asked, sitting up and frowned. "L?"

L shook his head. He couldn't even take a few seconds to breathe, and he could feel something coming up his throat. Without having much time to think or move, he bent over the bed, spewing out what looked like red acid into the small trash bin that he used to throw all of his candy wrappers in when Raito pulled him to bed to try to sleep.

Raito grimaced and looked away. "L! You could have said something!" He pressed his lips together. That was a little inconsiderate, but the bathroom really wasn't that far away. A few feet... He knit his eyebrows together and sighed. He sounded like an asshole.

He crawled over to him and wrapped an arm around him to help hold him up, having to swallow and look at the back of L's shirt so that he didn't start puking also. He stayed close to L until he was done, but still had to hold him. He almost fell forward, and Raito caught him just in time. He groaned and didn't make any effort to move away from the teen.

Raito bit his lip and pulled the detective back against his chest and moved his hair from his face. "Ryuuzaki..." He turned his face and gasped. He looked horrible! He was paler than normal, and it seemed like he had a green tint to his skin. He looked down right exhausted and worse than ever. "We're going to a hospital." He stood and picked L up bridal style. He felt lighter than before, and it had only been a few days.

"No... Let me go back to sleep..." L brought shaky hands up to push at Raito, but all of his energy was drained from him. "I'll be... okay..."

Raito looked down at him with a scowl. "Bull shit. You're going." When a person has blood coming up from his throat, it's obvious they're NOT okay. He marched into the hallway, having only a little trouble with getting out the door. Watari was already there and Raito nodded. He must have been watching them. It was a good thing, too. They couldn't waste any time.

Another groan came from L's throat and he rested he head against Raito's shoulder, feeling dizzy-headed. "Put me down... I just want to sleep..."

"No. Now be quiet. We're doing this because we care about you." He followed Watari to the elevator, ignoring L when he tried to deny that he needed help. Stupid, stubborn man. He didn't even know what was best for him.

When they started descending, L squeezed his eyes shut and hid his face in Raito's neck. The feeling of falling was not helping things at all.

Raito blinked and looked down at him. He couldn't stop a slight smile from spreading across his face. L wasn't as strong as he thought he was... Not as independent, either. The brunette ran a hand through his hari to try to soothe him and smiled a bit wider when L let his arms fall limp.

He looked up at Watari and frowned, quickly changing his gaze to the elevator door. He didn't like Watari watching him so carefully with L in his arms. It made him feel just a little (very) awkward.

When the elevator reached the last floor and opened, Watari let Raito step out first. The brunette immediately headed for the car, not waiting for the older man. He knew he was coming anyway, and he was in a hurry for L, too.

Raito opened the door with slight difficulty, almost dropping the sick detective once or twice. He huffed and muttered a thank you when Watari opened the door for him and finally slid inside. He gently pushed L to the other side of the car so he could lean against the window. He looked to be asleep, but Raito wasn't sure. "Ryuuzaki...?"

He didn't get a response, but the detective's hand twitched. Well, he was probably still somewhat conscious, at least.

"L."

L groaned and curled up into a ball. He was so tired that he didn't even want to open his eyes or move. "Go away..."

"Come on, L. We have to go. You're not going to feel any better by just sitting there." He heard someone huff and felt that someone trying to move him. Suddenly, it was like he was floating. He frowned. Well, that wasn't right.

He forced his eyes open, meeting Raito's eyes. "Nn... What are you doing?" He tried to move to get out of the teen's arms, but the other held him tightly. His frown deepened and he pushed at his chest. "Let me go."

Raito just narrowed his eyes at him. Now he wished he hadn't woken him up. He was going to be grumpy, maybe even angry with him... He was most likely going to try to resist, too.

Oh boy.

He started walking, and L looked confused. He had no idea where they were or what he was doing, but he didn't like the look on his face. He blinked, feeling fear creep up into his heart and looked around.

His eyes widened and clung to Raito's shirt.

They stepped onto the hospital and he wanted to cover his ears. It was so _loud_. Sick children were crying; parents were breaking down and yelling at the doctors; and patients were walking around, looking empty and resembling zombies.

He started struggling, kicking the air and pushing at Raito. "You will let me go _now_, and we will go back to headquarters-"

"No, Ryuuzaki. We're doing this so that you can get better. Don't fight with me on this. If you work with me, just this one time, I promise you'll thank me later." He looked softly down at L, but the only thing he received in return was an upper cut punch. He gasped and dropped L to touch his jaw. The detective started running, but didn't get very far because of the chain. He tried to jerk Raito along with him, which failed, and he was only jerked right back into the teen.

"Can I get some help over here!" Raito called, holding L to him and trying to keep him there.

"If you make me do this," L said desperately, those accursed tears coming to his eyes, "I'll never forgive you!"

He felt a sharp pain in his neck as he was injected with a syringe. His eyes dilated and the tears fell. The last thing he saw was Raito's lips moving to whisper an apology.

L opened his eyes, feeling like he got ran over by an eighteen-wheeler. He attempted to open his eyes, but the sheer whiteness of the walls blinded him and made him squeeze his eyes shut again. He groaned and put a hand up to his head. Why was it so _bright_?

He tried a few more times and was able to open them half way. He was in a bed that felt way too uncomfortable to be his own. He became a bit more aware and blinked a few times. He noticed that there was an IV in his arm and a heart monitor by his bed.

Oh, hell. He looked around, feeling a little panicked. He couldn't afford to be in a hospital. He had work to do, and he HATED doctors. Useless bunch of...

"Ryuuzaki! You're awake." He snapped his head in the direction of Raito's voice, glaring. It was HIS fault. HE forced L to go to the damned hospital. He'd be trapped here for months... Again! He growled and turned away. "I hate you," he spat. The hurt look on Raito's face didn't make him feel bad, either. The bastard deserved it.

"What the hell! It's not going to kill you to stay in here for a few days, Ryuuzaki." The only thing he got back was another growl and a finger directed at the ceiling. "Hey! You don't need to be like that!" After that, he didn't get a response. He scoffed and crossed his arms, glaring at the wall. He was just trying to help him. How did he not understand that? He grit his teeth and stood, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Raito bit his lip. Oh no. He would feel so bad later. He sounded so... helpless. But no. It was probably just another trick or test. He couldn't take those anymore. He continued out the door, leaving L by himself.

L lay curled up on the bed in a tight ball, biting his thumb. The covers were pulled over his head, though it was still cold and he was shivering. He wished he hadn't made Raito so angry. He wouldn't feel so cold... The teen was always so warm and comforting. L was... Just cold. All the time.

He curled up more and squeezed his eyes shut. Hospitals scared him badly. It was cold, dark, and the doctors and nurses had no mercy. It was like they had a sick and twisted fascination with making sure people got hurt... With the shots and surgeries and useless pills. The last time he was at the hospital, they took blood from him every day and did X-rays and ultra sounds- anything to find out what was wrong with him-for six months straight.

He swallowed and squeezed his eyes tighter. He just wanted to fall asleep for once. He didn't want to stay awake for most of the time he was here. It would be easier that way...

When he woke up, someone was shouting his name.

"Ryuuzaki! Ryuuzaki!" That person started shaking him, then he heard some voices behind him.

"Yagami-kun, please don't touch him. He'll wake up when he's ready to. You might startle him."

L made a tired noise in the back of his throat and pushed the covers down from his face, looking around. He blinked a few times and looked up at Raito. His eyes were unfocused for a moment, so he shut them again, then opened them, and he could see a bit clearly. "Nn? Raito-kun? What are you doing here?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up, hearing a gasp. He frowned and let his hands fall on the bed. They acted like he just came back from the dead. "What?"

Raito's eyes were wide, and his body tensed. How the hell had he recovered so quickly? "You... you were seizing... I thought something was wrong..."

One of the nurses glanced at Raito for a moment, then looked back at L. "Ryuuzaki-san, have you had anything to drink or eat in the last two days?"

L thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, I haven't…" That could have been the reason for his seizing. He tossed the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed so that his feet were on the floor. "I feel better. We need to go back—"

One of the nurses shook her head and pushed him back on the bed. "I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki-san, but you'll need to stay here for at least a month. We need to do some tests to figure out what's wrong with you."

L's eyes widened and he looked at Raito. Oh, shit. He had a Kira case he needed to solve. He couldn't leave Raito alone to do whatever the hell he wanted, and he certainly couldn't leave the case. He'd have to get out somehow…

* * *

I apologize for not updating in so long. I kind of forgot about it, and when I did start working on it again, I got bored and walked away from it. But it will continue. It might take some time, since, of course, I am working on other stories. I can't help but keep my ideas to myself until I'm done with a story. -.-

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Review!


	4. Author's Note

I know I haven't written anything in forever, but I've been on hiatus for a while... if you didn't notice. .;; I think I'm just going to move all my stories to Livejournal, so you guys can read it there. If you want to read AND comment, you'll have to sign up. I'm not going to put anything on private, so if you just don't want to comment, you'll have to create an account... If you have one, you can add mirai_kusakurin. I'm going to try to seriously work on just two or three of my stories now, since I'm on summer vacation... finally.

~Mirai-chan


End file.
